Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
by Zerath
Summary: A novelization of the first KOTOR game. Follows the path of a female Revan.


Ack, sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. I'm not even going to try and give an excuse; all possible ones have all been used passed believability. Anyway, I'm writing this to try and get back into the hang of things before I go back to my more important stories.

A quick note though. I'm not going to be following the KOTOR storyline exactly. I'll be adding characters to help Revan, blah blah blah. You get the idea. Revan will be a female, and in all likelihood she will be in the neutral alignment. Pic: http/rpg fan. com/pics /star wars- kotor-xbox/art- 16.jpg

Just get rid of the spaces.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Plain and simple.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Have you ever had a dream you were so sure was real?

Merrisa Velia would say yes to that particular question. Onboard the Republic warship the _Endar Spire_, Merrisa was serving as a scout for the mission. What this mission was, she had no idea. All she knew was that since she had boarded this ship she had been having the strangest dreams. They were mostly blurs; all she saw were colors of yellow, blue, violet, and red waving around. Those were accompanied by the sounds of battle, and of people dying. The dreams always ended up ending with the sound of an explosion, at which point she would awake with a migraine.

Now was one of those times.

Merrisa sat up, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she decided to get cleaned up and dressed. Surely there wouldn't be any objections for her starting her shift early. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would be able to find out why she was even here in the first place.

As she got off of her bed, however, she had no clue as to what was going on just several doors away from her. That this day would set into motion a chain of events that would determine the fate of the Republic.

* * *

Ensign Trask Ulgo gritted his teeth as he felt a blaster bolt nick his shoulder. Taking that cue to duck back behind cover, he looked over and saw another Republic soldier fall. These Sith had come out of no where. How they got on board was a mystery, but whoever planned it for them was a genius. The section they stormed was next to powerless. No alarms, no sensors, nothing. The men on the bridge wouldn't realize the problem in time. Hearing another Republic soldier scream as he was killed, Task cursed. This wasn't good. Grabbing a grenade from his belt, he shouted out to the remaining soldiers. 

"Retreat!"

Throwing the grenade around the corner he was using for cover, he and the three remaining soldiers ran the opposite way. The grenade would distract the Sith soldiers, hopefully, enough to allow them to try and get some sort of advantage. But this section of the ship, the port dormitories, would be mostly empty. Their best bet would be to barricade themselves in a room, and hope for a miracle.

Leading the soldier down another corridor, he stopped in front of a door. This led to his quarters, their best bet to live. And maybe his roommate would still be there. She should be, her shift shouldn't have started yet. The door opened automatically as he neared it, and he ran through. But it closed before the soldiers following him could get through, making with curse. This wasn't good. He had to hurry.

* * *

Merrisa stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual scouting clothes. The Republic uniform she was supposed to wear would never see the artificial light of the _Spire_'s corridors, why should she wear a uniform when Carth Onasi didn't have to? She was no different than him, and she didn't think she should have to do something he didn't. This attitude of hers annoyed the Jedi on board to no end, though most of the crew found it amusing. As she stepped in the center of the room, the door to the rest of the ship opened up, and a soldier walked in. 

"Hey, who are you?"

The soldier paused to catch his breath. Apparently he had been running.

"I'm Trask Ulgo, Ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your roommate, though we work opposite shifts so I guess that's why you haven't seen me before. The Sith are--"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when an explosion rocked the ship. Knocked off balance, Trask and Merrisa fell to the ground. The _Endar Spire_'s stabilized kicked in and righted itself, though smaller explosion kept rocking the ship.

"The the hell is happening? There shouldn't be any Sith here." Merrisa said as she stood up. It was obvious it was Sith attacking, but there shouldn't be any around where they were. She had plotted a course that would keep them away from Sith controlled planets. Some of the Jedi argued about her route, it added an extra week to how long it would take them to get to their objective, and they wanted it changed. Merrisa froze when she realized it.

"Those filthy Jedi…They changed my course."

Trask had recovered himself by now as well and shook his head; they had to get out of here. He had to get back to the soldiers back down the hall.

"Listen, we have to get to the bridge. We took an oath to protect Bastila, time to fulfill that oath. So grab your blaster and come on."

Trask forgot about his plan to hide in the room and fight the Sith that pursued them. If the Sith were bombing them, they had bigger worries than a small boarding party. Merrisa, although she had a few more things in mind than just saving that Jedi, nodded and ran to her footlocker. Opening it, she grabbed her blaster pistol that was inside and she stealth-field generator belt. Strapping the belt on and making sure the battery of her blaster was at full charge, she saw Trask waiting by the door.

Running over to him, she nodded she was ready to go. Stepping forward, though, she was met with a sealed door. Trask stepped up and moved her aside.

"The bridge must have put the ship in emergency alert, sealing the doors. I have the access codes for this one though."

In seconds he had the door open, and the two ran down the hall. As they neared the second door, Merrisa's communicator activated and a person appeared on the screen.

"Sith have boarded the ship. The bridge is going to be over-run All available Republic soldiers report to the bridge!"

Merrisa put her communicator away and bit her lip. She knew Carth's reputation, if he said things were bad then they were really bad. Looking back at Trask, she knew that he realized the same thing.

"Come on, we need to keep moving."

Merrisa nodded, and they continued down the hallway to the second door. Though the door was sealed, and Trask didn't have the codes to open it, Merrisa knew how to slice these doors. The fact she could made Trask nervous. What scout knew how to slice warship doors? The doors opened to meet the two of the three Republic soldiers from before in a firefight, but they died before Merrisa or Trask could do anything. Before the Sith could turn their attention to the pair, they brought up their blaster pistols and fired at the enemy soldiers. They were felled before they noticed the pair.

Trask knelt down by one of the Republic soldiers, checking for vital signs. Shaking his head, he stood up.

"No good, their dead. Come on, we need to keep moving."

They ship was in chaos. When Trask and Merrisa passed through the next room, killing the two Sith inside, they came to he middle of the ship. A small battle was occurring there. The walls were scorched and bodies of soldiers from both sides were scattered around. Merrisa pressed up against the wall at the corner, looking around the bend every few seconds to take a few shots at the Sith.

Trask's blaster pistol had been switched for a blaster riffle, and the Ensign was constantly spraying a constant stream of blaster bolts at the Sith position. The battle continued like that for a few seconds, at a standstill, until one of the Sith threw a grenade. Merrisa saw it coming and yelled out a warning, just in time. She was already out of range, and Trask dove to the ground. But the other Republic soldiers weren't as lucky and were taken down when the grenade exploded.

Looking back around the corner, Merrisa saw the Sith advancing. Thinking fast, she aimed at a hole in the wall that exposed some pipes. Firing a few quick shots, she managed to hit on. Some sort of gas sprayed out at the Sith soldiers, blinding and burning them under their armor. Motioning for Trask to follow her, they used the few seconds Merrisa had bought them with that to run to the door.

Sealing it once they were through, they were relieved to see there were no Sith here yet. Taking a second to catch his breath, Trask turned to Merrisa.

"Where…where did you lean to fight like that?"

Merrisa just smirked, not answering as she started heading for the door. Trask fell in step behind her, and they headed for the door to the bridge corridor.

* * *

There, Chapter 1. I know, the first sentence was taken from the Matrix. And I know the _Endar Spire_'s layout doesn't exactly match that in the game, oh well. So, pop a review and tell me how I'm doing. 


End file.
